


The Spawn

by StargateNerd



Series: The Adventures of Jack and Pitch's Spawn [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, and in the end it's every man for himself, north has enough to deal with already thank you very much, why should his kid be any different?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children are precious little things, and the child of a Guardian even more so. However, Jack's kid is less like him and more like his other parent, which leads to some complications...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for ["Your kid is creepy, Jack"](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=3419544#cmt3419544) fill on the ROTG kink meme.

When Jack showed up at Santoff Claussen with a dark haired little boy in tow, North wasn't quite sure what to make of it. On the one hand, he wasn't really surprised because it was _Jack_ , and really, the winter spirit was bound to do some strange things after three hundred years of isolation. However, it became quite obvious that the little boy wasn't normal when he started juggling a couple of elves with his shadow. It only got worse when a yeti didn't see him, nearly tripped over him, and then the boy latched onto the yeti in way of punishment by biting its arm.  
  
"What in the name of Rimsky-Korsakov is going on in here??"  
  
"Gos srek bros ukk uk ka!"  
  
"Conall, let go of Ben's arm _now_!"    
  
When Jack finally managed to pry the little demon off, several of the elves and a couple weak stomached yetis fainted at the sight of blood dripping from a set of very sharp and jagged teeth that had no right belonging to a child. The others just looked rather disturbed. They all looked to Jack for an explanation.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," the winter spirit apologized. "Conall isn't really used to being around so many people, though he knows he's not supposed to attack people or else he'll be _grounded_." Jack sent a disapproving look at the boy.  
  
"I didn't hurt him that much," Conall muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well you shouldn't be hurting people at all," Jack chided.  
  
Conall pouted. "Dad doesn't mind."  
  
"He also makes semi-regular attempts to take over the world." Jack turned to North, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. "Not that he has any in the works at the moment of course."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please take child out of here before I am forced to put him on Naughty List permanently."  
  
"Wow, you'd do that?"  
  
"Unfortunately so," North confirmed, though he found it odd that Jack really didn't look too torn up about that...  
  
"I was on the Naughty List too, Conall; maybe you'll beat my record!" Jack exclaimed, much to the dismay of everyone else in the room. Then he started cooing over the boy and, well, it was rather creepy because there was still _blood_ all around the boy's mouth, and it was very macabre looking and North had absolutely _no_ idea why the Guardian of Fun would be looking after such an eerie little... being in the first place!  
  
"Jack, just why did you bring him... here?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I was wondering if maybe he could stay here for a while-" Jack didn't notice the abject looks of despair and horror on everyone's faces, "-but since the elves and yetis don't seem to get along with Conall, I think I'm going to ask somebody else."  
  
"Yes, well, good luck!" North said and hurriedly (but not too hurriedly, didn't want to seem too rude after all) ushered the two out before the little demon boy could start taking chunks out of his other workers.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Jack was going to go ask the other Guardians for help in babysitting the little terror. He contemplated sending a warning to Bunny and Tooth (because really, nothing fazed Sandy), but decided against it. After all, Christmas was coming up (in about five months, but who was counting?) and it wouldn't do to lose a day of work over something the others could ~~probably~~ handle.


End file.
